Serpents
by truemizzie
Summary: Justin and Hermione have both had repercussions of their second year and talk about them in the Hospital Wing during their seventh. Sequel to Petrified, though it's not necessary to have read....JFFHG. Please R&R!


Serpents

A week had gone by since petrified students in the Hospital Wing had been woken up. Hermione Granger left within two days, along with Mrs. Norris and Penelope Clearwater. Nearly Headless Nick stayed behind to keep an eye on the other two wards - Justin Finch-Fletchley and Colin Creevy. Colin had been receiving letters from his parents, while Justin only ever saw Madam Pomfrey and Albus Dumbledore along with Nick.

Harry and Ron had been so excited when Hermione returned to them. However, the excitement was lost when they were the ones Hermione chose to catch her up on her schoolwork, insisting that they teach her every single charm she had missed. She seemed happy, even after her long ordeal, stuck in a motionless body. She never told the boys that she had been awake during all of those weeks, going mad from the loneliness of not being able to speak, and losing grip on the English language. Her friends noticed this for a while, but never questioned it. They never even questioned when she would suddenly stop walking or speaking at certain moments, unable to be woken from what seemed to be an open-eyed sleep.

Hermione, feeling that it was her duty, visited the two boys left in the Hospital Wing. She started with Colin, as Justin was asleep when she came in. The young boy was happy, and took many pictures of her with his new camera, a gift from Dumbledore. He was expected to be released within only a few days. Madam Pomfrey shooed Hermione away after a few minutes with Colin, and she decided to turn her attention to the other boy.

She sat in a seat beside Justin's bed, and watched him for a few minutes. Even though he was now able to move, he didn't seem to have the will to. He seemed to have forgotten how to speak, and even how to move. He had been petrified the longest (well, for a human!), so Hermione decided that he had probably been through the most during his wakeful slumber.

Oh yes, they had been awake. They all had decided not to speak of it, except to the Professors and Madam Pomfrey. The memories were too awful…being awake, only able to watch those in your line of vision, not being able to move an inch. Every day the wards would grow more and more insane, and the curse had begun to take over them, making them forget the English language, unable to hear, still their brains, and turn them into exactly what they appeared to be - porcelain dolls.

With a start, Justin woke up. His eyes opened wide as he stared forward, not seeing Hermione by his side. She remained still, so not to frighten him again, then spoke softly.

"Justin?" she asked. No answer. She shivered.

"Justin…?" she repeated, slightly louder this time.

His head turned to her, slowly. And, realizing that she was there for him, a smile spread across his lips. Only then did Justin decide to sit up with her assistance and listen to her stories about all of the classes and events he was missing. For the first time in weeks, Justin seemed to be content.

Hermione visited Justin for about two weeks…every time she came he seemed to be happier, and he eventually began speaking. The two weeks passed, and Justin went back to classes. He was met by his few friends in Hufflepuff, who avoided the fact that he had been petrified as if speaking about it would give them the plague. Hermione and Justin stopped speaking to each other often, and grew apart entirely within a few more weeks.

Four years passed, and the two only spoke to each other in passing. They seemed to have forgotten about the time they had spent helping each other return to the living world, and always tried to forget about the time they spent unable to move a muscle, or even allow anybody to know that they were alive. They remembered it anyway. They remembered the burning sensations in their eyes, their eventual inability to hear those around them, or feel hands upon theirs. They lost their hunger; their thirst…Justin had even lost his will to continue living. They would always remember, and never let any of their friends know about it.

Hogwarts re-opened for second year. Harry, Ron, and Hermione returned by a personal request made by Dumbledore in his will. Even the deceased Headmaster's portrait encouraged them to stay, telling them that they will find everything they need to know in the school, and that it is to become a base for the Order, and the light side in general. Even classes continued, decided by letters from parents who felt it would be a fitting way to keep their children's minds off of the war. Besides, the students would need an education in order to have careers when (and if) they won.

"How do you both feel about Lupin being Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher again?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron at the Griffindor table. Harry had been moody for weeks after hearing about the school re-opening. He had wanted to go on a search for the remaining Horcruxes, but stayed, feeling it was his duty to Dumbledore and to all of the parents who wanted him to.

"He's still alive, isn't he?" Ron answered for Harry, who gave a tiny smile.

"Well, of course he is! He's very cautious. I'm surprised that parents haven't been angry though…do you suppose they've been writing letters?"

"I don't suppose they know," Harry answered calmly. "Why would any of the students tell them, after what happened last time?"

"Well, yes, I suppose…but the Slytherins-"

"The bad ones didn't come back, remember?" Harry told her, unconsciously sounding slightly angry.

"Oh. Yes. Yes, you're right."

There was silence. Hermione pursed her lips.

"I'm sorry, Hermione…I shouldn't have done that."

"It's fine, Harry. I understand." Ron jumped in.

"So - how did you guys like Bill and Fleur's wedding?"

"Fleur's dress was absolutely beautiful! All of that crinoline...it was such a lovely wedding," Hermione sighed.

"It was nice…it's great to see that people were happy again," Harry replied. Ron didn't know how to answer this, so he turned to Hermione.

"You _liked_ her dress, Hermione?"

"Why wouldn't I, Ron?"

"It was so…floofy!"

"Floofy?"

"You know what I mean…you just liked the wedding because you got to be a Bride's Maid!"

"No…like Harry said, it's wonderful to see everybody happy. Although, Fleur did pick out awful Bride's Maid dresses. I looked absolutely awful."

"No you didn't - !" Ron began, then stopped himself. Hermione blushed. Standing up, she spoke to the boys.

"I have to go - " she stopped. Her face froze into a blank stare.

"Hermione?" Harry asked from the other side of the table. Ron turned to look at her. Time stopped for nearly a minute as the boys watched her curiously, waiting for her to answer. Hermione then began to say, "Oh!" as she fainted, eyes open. Ron stood quickly and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, soon after lacing his arms under hers and picked her up. Harry jumped over the table to see her as she began to moan, waking up a little bit.

"Let's get her to the Hospital Wing," Harry said to Ron, who released one of his arms to place it beneath her knees, cradling her in his arms. The other students stared as both boys ran with the girl, who's eyes had tears falling silently down her bouncing head.

Harry opened the door to the Hospital Wing when they got there, allowing Ron to run in with Hermione, who was now slightly awake. "I'm fine…" she would moan, but it came out as nothing but an unintelligible yawn. Madam Pomfrey rushed over to them, leading them to an empty bed. Ron placed Hermione down lightly, hoping to not hurt her. Hermione stared out with her half-open eyes. "What happened," she tried to say again, but her mouth seemed so numb.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey squealed at the two boys.

"She just…fainted," Ron began.

"She was about to tell us she was going to…well, the library, probably," Harry continued for his friend.

"Then she just stopped, mid-sentence!"

"She kind of blanked out for a minute…literally. A minute!"

"Her eyes kind of glazed over, too…she froze! And when she fell," Ron fell silent, remembering the feeling of having Hermione in his arms. "When she fell, she was like a board. It wasn't until after I had grabbed her that she loosened up again."

Madam Pomfrey pulled a blanket over Hermione, who seemed to be listening, but could only moan. "Don't worry, dear…" Poppy said to her softly. "Would you two like to stay…I do believe that she'll be fine." Harry and Ron both nodded.

"No…" Hermione finally got her mouth to move. She sat up. "Go to class…I'm fine, Madam Pomfrey. I can go, too."

"I'd like you to stay, Ms. Granger. Just for an hour or so."

Hermione hung her head in defeat. "You two should still go to class," she told Harry and Ron, who smiled and left to Hospital Wing, both looking back at her as they shut the door. Madam Pomfrey held out her hand, conjuring up a tissue.

"You're crying, Ms. Granger."

"Am I?" Hermione asked, surprised when Madam Pomfrey nodded her head. Hermione wiped her eyes and looked back at the now crumpled up tissue in between her hands. She played with it as she spoke.

"I don't know what happened, Madam Pomfrey. We were just talking…everything was perfectly alright. Then I just sort of…stopped thinking entirely. They said I was standing there for a minute?"

"Yes, my dear."

"Why?"

"Ms. Granger, do you remember the incident four years ago, involving you and the Basilisk?" Hermione didn't say anything, but nodded her head almost guiltily. "I do believe that may have caused this. How often does this happen to you?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "It happened all the time when I had just…gotten out. But it hasn't for years…I'm lying," she suddenly added. "Sorry…it did happen, a couple weeks ago, before school started. Do you really think it could still be affecting me?"

"I'm afraid I do," Madam Pomfrey answered sadly. "On the first day of school, Mr. Finch-Fletchley had a similar problem. He did not faint, however, as he has gotten used to it. He has…repercussions…quite often."

"Should you be telling me this, Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked before the Nurse could continue.

"I don't see why not. As a matter of fact, I don't think that the boy would really mind you knowing, as you went through the same things as he did."

"How could this be happening so long after, though?"

"Ms. Granger, do you understand the power of a Basilisk? It could have killed you instantly had you been without your mirror."

"How long will it last?"

"It depends…it could stop at this very moment, and it could continue all through your life. The magic is strong, you see, but unorganized," Madam Pomfrey answered. "You'd do well to stay here for the night."

Hermione nodded. It would be a long night.

4 AM. The boys had brought Hermione her missing schoolwork, which she finished quickly, leaving her with nothing to do. When she finished she tried to sleep, and did so rather quickly. Then, when she woke up at 2 AM, according to a nearby cuckoo clock (which was surprisingly noisy for a Hospital clock!), she could not fall back asleep. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the doorway as what seemed to be a young boy came in. Madam Pomfrey came out from her office (which was connected to her bedroom) and met up with the boy.

"Again, Mr. Finch-Fletchley?"

"I think it's serious this time, Madam Pomfrey!" the boy answered nervously.

"Why is that?"

"It lasted three hours, Madam!"

"Three?"

"I don't know…I got up and looked at my clock to check for the time…I couldn't sleep. It happened again - just the way it used to when I was…you know."

Madam Pomfrey led the boy to a bed beside Hermione's, who quickly pretended to be asleep. She heard Justin question about her. Madam Pomfrey answered, "Yes, her too," and left him. There was a long period of silence as Hermione listened to Justin thrash around nervously, trying to find a comfortable position. Finally, the noise stopped and he lay on his back.

"How long did it last?"

Hermione didn't make a sound.

"I know you're awake…I pretend to sleep all the time."

Hermione let out a sigh and turned over to face Justin. He stared at her, then, realizing it, he asked again.

"How long did it last?"

"Only a minute. But you…three hours?" Justin didn't answer for a while.

"It's because I gave up," he finally said.

"Gave up on what?"

"Never mind."

"You have to tell me, now."

Justin, in his turn, let out a long sigh. "Well…it's hard to talk about."

"I know."

He smiled at Hermione and began. "When I was starting to lose myself…blanking out for hours, even days at a time…I decided to just let it happen. I did fight it, for a time, but I didn't think there was any point. I thought they we were all dying, I guess. I thought we were turning into dolls or something. I just wanted it to be over. So I stopped fighting."

"Is that why you were blank so long afterwards?"

"I'm not sure…probably. I let myself go for quite a while…and I remember it. You do too, I'm sure. It's like you're there, only you're not. You're just staring, and not thinking about anything. Then I woke up…and I didn't understand what anybody was saying to me. I thought I was angry that I was still alive, but really I was just embarrassed. I had accepted the fact that I would be dead when they fixed me, and then I wasn't. I didn't want to tell anybody about it."

Hermione sat up, and Justin did the same. They looked at each other for a long time, until Hermione found her voice.

"You know, I remember every single minute of it. I dream about it all of the time," she told him, and he nodded.

"So do I. Hermione, can I tell you something?" Hermione was taken aback, as they hadn't spoken in so long, and never about the ordeal. She nodded.

"I was angry at you," Hermione gave a tiny gasp. "I was angry that you always had Harry and Ron with you, and that nobody ever came to see me. I was turned towards you."

"Justin, I - I never even noticed. I guess I assumed that people came to see you, too. I-"

"Please…just…I need to finish this. You came to see me afterwards, and that helped so much. I've felt so bad about being angry at you - I'm so sorry, Hermione."

"It's alright, Justin-"

"No, it isn't. It was selfish of me-"

"It wasn't," Justin stopped quickly. "Everybody needs people, Justin, whether they like it or not."

There was more silence. Eventually, they both decided to lay down and try to sleep again. The cuckoo chimed at 5 AM, waking them both with a start. They glanced at each other. Hermione smiled, leading Justin to do the same. Then his face changed, and he looked serious.

"I can't get over how big it was…how could nobody notice it?"

"It was from Voldemort, Justin," Justin shivered. "I'm sorry…"

"No, I shouldn't be so afraid of that…it's just a name."

"It's alright…you're just used to being afraid of it. I always shivered too, when I heard it, but it was only from reflex. I hardly knew who or what he was, really," Hermione told him.

"Was it really him who…did that?"

"Sort of…his younger self left his memory in, um…in a diary. He used it to possess Ginny…Ginny Weasley. Sorry," she added. "A had a bit of a brain malfunction, just now."

Justin sat at the edge of his bed and watched Hermione rub her forehead. He then walked over to her bed and sat beside her. She, too, sat up and hung her legs over the edge.

"I can't get over it either," she told him. "It's size…something I'll never forget. I just remember its eyes…then I felt like I had fainted, and woke up with a bunch of people in front of me."

"I've always hated snakes, you know that. Remember when Draco and Harry dueled, and he conjured one up. I was terrified…but I knew that I couldn't run - they would have made fun of me forever!"

"I've always hated them too. And spiders…but don't tell Ron! He'd enjoy that far too much."

"What's up between you two anyway?" Justin asked Hermione. She stared at him for a minute, and then laughed lightly.

"What does that mean?"

"Are you two…a couple?" Hermione giggled again.

"No...no. He's my best friend, is all. Why?"

"Oh, I'm just curious, don't mind me," Justin answered her. He smiled at her. "He loves you, you know that?" Hermione frowned at this.

"What? That's not true."

"It is…you know it is."

"I'm not worth it."

"Of course you are, Hermione! How could you even say that?"

Justin had stood up at her comment. She stared up at him, surprised at this reaction. Settling down, he led himself back to his own bed and sat perfectly opposite her. He opened his mouth as if to apologize, but Hermione instantly stopped him.

"No more apologies…deal?"

"Yeah, I suppose. Deal."

They reached out and shook hands. When their fingers touched both had to contain their shivers. They glanced at one another.

"This is nice…" Justin said, pulling away. "Just…being able to talk to you again. It's really nice."

"It's good that we're talking. I mean…we both went through it. We can…understand each other," Hermione, though not realizing it, was really trying to make sense of the spark to herself, and not explain her reasoning for enjoying her chat with Justin. He stood up again and sat beside Hermione, who in turn gave another small shiver.

"You felt it too, didn't you?" He asked her, to which she nodded.

"Wait! You did too?" He nodded to her. "It doesn't mean anything," she said frantically. "We just understand each other…that's all!"

Justin began to laugh. "You're right about that…"

"How does this not bother you?" Hermione asked him, her voice shivering almost comically. Justin simply continued laughing.

"You suck, you know that," Hermione told him, then joined in lightly. Justin looked at Hermione and instantly stopped laughing. She continued for a short moment, and then also fell silent. Justin took Hermione's hand and pulled it to his face, where his kissed it. A moment afterwards he placed it back by her side and lay down on his own bed. Hermione dropped to her pillow as well, completely taken aback.

"What about Ron?" she asked him before falling asleep.

"I don't know," Justin replied.

The morning came, waking Justin and Hermione at nearly the exact same time. They woke up facing each other, and smiled. While they were getting ready to go back to class.

"Why did you come here anyway? Madam Pomfrey didn't care for you or anything?" Hermione asked Justin.

"I know…sometimes it just helps to be here. I feel safer. Hey, Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell anybody about…the whole snake thing, alright? I really don't want anybody to know that…they might use it against me."

"Of course I won't tell, Justin," she told him. Silence.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever told them about…well…you know?"

"No, I haven't."

"Are you going to?"

"Yes, I think I will. They're my best friends…they deserve to know."

Hermione and Justin gathered their books from beside their beds, got the okay from Madam Pomfrey that they were well enough to leave (though she did want Hermione to stay for a little longer, she allowed her to leave), and walked back to the door.

"Hermione?" Justin asked once more.

"Yes, Justin?"

"Would you like to…go out with me?" Hermione then felt the memory of his lips upon her hand once again, and felt her fingers.

"Yeah…I would."

They left with their fingers intertwined. When they got to the Dining Hall they separated and went to their tables. Ron and Harry watched Hermione carefully, Ron with a look of disgust on his face. Hermione sat opposite of them and smiled, and frowned at Ron's face.

"You know, I just realized that today was Saturday…no classes!"

The boys simply stared.

"What is it?" she asked, trying to sound ignorant.

"Don't be stupid - Justin Finch-Fletchley?" He let out an angry sigh.

"Ron, I - " Hermione tried to reason. "You don't understand…"

"Hermione! You know that…god."

"Ron…be quiet. Cut Hermione some slack."

Hermione glared at Ron.

"You don't, you know," Ron stared at her. "We're best friends, Ron…I'm afraid that we're not anything else. Please don't confuse it." Ron was quiet.

"I have to tell you both something…it's not important, so don't worry Harry, but I need you two to know."

Ron folded his arms and rested them on the table, staring at Hermione with a disappointed face. She looked back at him for a moment. "You don't…I do love you, Ron, but just not like that."

"Do you love him like that?"

"Look - we have so much in common. That's what I'm trying to tell you - "

"I do, Hermione. Can't you see that?" Hermione put her hand on the table.

"Ron…hold my hand," she told him. He lifted his and grabbed hers. "Now, look at me," she gripped his hand tighter. "Now…do you see?"

Ron let go of her hand quickly. Harry looked nervously at him, wondering what he'd say next. Ron remained silent.

"When I touched Justin's hand…something happened. It made me shiver, and he did the same…did you feel that, Ron?" Ron shook his head. "How do you feel now?"

"I'm…not sure, Hermione."

"Look, I have to tell both of you something…about yesterday. Can we go to the Common Room?" the three students left and went to the Griffindor Common Room together, Hermione and Harry in the front, Ron tagging along behind them, still contemplating what he hadn't felt. Hermione sat in a chair opposite of the couch, which the boys sat on.

"What is it, Hermione?" Harry asked her.

"It's…sort of about second year. Do you both remember when I was petrified by the Basilisk?"

"How could we forget," Ron finally spoke.

"I was awake."

"Well…yes…how else would you have gone to the Library?" Harry said.

"No…I mean. I was awake…while I was petrified," the two boys' eyes widened. "It's hard to describe…I couldn't move, and I couldn't breath, or eat, or anything…but I could think. Sure, I could sleep…but it wasn't easy. My eyes were constantly burning…from seeing the Basilisk. Not to mention having the lights in your eyes all of the time."

"Hermione…we-"

"Oh no, you had no way of knowing. Besides, it's not like I could have died. I was hungry…but I didn't need food. Being petrified shut down all of my organs, but I could still think. After a few weeks you guys figured out that I had the paper in my hand. I was so proud…but then. I started to stop thinking so much. I wasn't asleep, not at all, but I wasn't thinking either. I'd just stare into space, and lose myself entirely. That's why I had a lot of trouble speaking when I first got out…I forgot how to. The same thing happened to the boys, only it was worse for them…they didn't have many visitors. You guys were almost always there, except near the end."

"God, Hermione," Harry mumbled. Ron mumbled a soft, "Sorry."

"No…no more apologies. I just…thought you two should know. Justin and I were talking about it last night, and-"

"Why were you with Justin last night?" Ron suddenly asked, looking up.

"I was just about to tell you, Ron!" Hermione answered. "When I first got out, I would have…repercussions…of what happened. Yesterday…even after so many years…it happened again."

"You mean, you were under the curse again?" Harry asked.

"Only for a bit…a minute, from what I understand. I didn't notice it until you brought me to the Hospital Wing…then I remembered. I can remember anything that happens during my blank-outs, but only after they happen. It's…it's really hard to describe.

"I really just wanted you two to know that…it might happen more often. It happened to Justin last night…it lasted three hours for him, so he came to the Hospital Wing."

"Three hours?" Ron repeated. "Have you ever had them that long?"

"Only while I was petrified. I was gone for six days, once. When it finished I could remember every word you two said to me."

"Six days…" Harry also repeated.

"Anyway…Madam Pomfrey wanted me to check in with her about every hour," Hermione told the two boys. "I guess I should get going. Ron…are you alright?" she asked before she left.

"Hermione," he said. "You can go out with Justin if you'd like."

Hermione gave a small laugh. "I'm glad I have your approval," Ron and Harry both smiled back at her as she left.

Hermione reached the Hospital Wing to find Justin already there, waiting for her near Madam Pomfrey's office. She walked up to him and he grabbed her hand, giving it another kiss. She looked at him…it was as if they were back in second year, when Justin first realized he had a visitor. He pulled her closer, and Hermione shivered as their lips met. When they pulled apart, Justin looked at Hermione with honest eyes.

"Thank heavens for that snake," he said, and once again pulled her close.


End file.
